1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates specifically to sporting goods, fishing accessories and devices for float tube fishermen, and more particularly, to a floating platform especially adapted for landing, holding, and measuring big game fish, (example: bass, northern pike, muskellunge, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing accessories in the form of floating tables, floating nets, and measuring boards for fishing are known in the prior arts sporting goods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,596 discloses a floating table shaped accessory, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,463 discloses a floating net type of device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,169 discloses a pontoon type vessel and U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,521 discloses a fish measuring apparatus. These prior art devices require a float tube fisherman to transport, by means of towing, numerous individual devices, which are awkward to use in a float tube while fishing for big game fish by oneself.
Thus, while the foregoing bodies of prior art indicate it to be well to have float tube fishing accessories, the provision of a more convenient utilization of a more utile and cost effective device combining an elevated tabletop, a measuring board, and a landing net into a single unit is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a floating fish handling system that may be easily used by an individual float tube fisherman for landing, holding, and measuring big game fish.